Menace from the afterlife
by James S-310
Summary: After Lokar's demise, team Stax and the forces of light are living a moment of peace until the master of darkness' last plan is discovered, Can they defeat this final scheme before is too late? Contains KyXMaya, please R&R :)


**Menace from the afterlife**

After the destruction of Lokar and his lair, team Stax had finally stopped the evil plans of the master of darkness, plus there were no signs of any of the E-teens in months so the day in which peace would come appeared to have arrived at last, the Redakai masters were still in their typical meditation and Boomer was watching movies with Mookee, Ky and Maya. While everybody was enjoying their moment of peace Ky and Maya were the only ones who weren't feeling so peaceful, well at least Maya was worried because Lokar was the only connection to her past but soon she moved on believing that she does have a better life with team Stax. Ky on the other side was feeling way disturbed because he believed that the fight against Lokar wasn't over, he knew that something was wrong and to make sure of it he asked master Boaddai permission to investigate Lokar's lair.

When Ky went to Lokar's lair to investigate anything weird, then while he saw that everything was still destroyed and left in ashes…he heard a voice he was hoping not hear again.

-_"The leader of team Stax, Ky Stax…so glad you could make it." _

Ky was frozen to hear Lokar's voice, but what he couldn't understand is where was it coming from because there was no one in the destroyed lair.

-"Where are you?" Ky yelled.

-_"In the afterlife you stupid child…"_

Then Lokar's dark ghost appeared in front of him.

-_"...So now you act as a lone wolf, very good."_

-"Like hell I work alone! I knew it was too easy for you to be gone, what you are planning?" Ky said.

_-"My final scheme that will leave the world at chaos, even in my death!"_

-"How? If you're already a black and floating head." Ky mocked.

_-"You won't be able stop me, not even your friends."_

-"We'll see about that." Ky said with anger.

-_"The prophecy that the night watcher told you would soon become truth."_

After that Lokar's ghost disappeared then Ky remembered what Lokar was talking about, before the master of darkness demise, the destruction of his lair and during the moment when team Stax was separated Ky was visited by a man in a black costume and a metal mask that covered his whole face. He called himself the night watcher and he had a message for Ky in that moment.

**Flashback**

-"The darkest hour of this world is getting close…chaos and madness will be unleash, the forces of darkness will attack in a savage strike then the earth will burn and you Ky stax…will burn as well." The night watcher said.

-"I don't believe in fairy tales." Ky said.

-"Believe what you want, the message has been delivered…we will meet again soon and I pray that the message would be wrong." The night watcher said and then he vanished with a smoke bomb.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Ky was getting more and more worried because it seems that the message the night watcher gave him was becoming true.

After Ky returned to the monastery he told master Boaddai and his friends about Lokar's plans, but while team Stax was trying to figure it out a solution in many cities of the world a message recorded of Lokar was transmitted around the globe trough every screen and radio. His message was that whoever find his body and deliver it to team Radikkor will get the chance of the eternal life.

So every person of every city and village was looking desperately for Lokar's corpse, everything was falling into chaos.

As for team Stax they received a special message from Lokar.

-"_Greetings team Stax and Boaddai, I have a special surprise for you, I have collected all of my shadow kairu and gave it to my E-teens so they would become invincible and continue my legacy…you have 24 hours to find the special kairu vessel I hid, this vessel would allow you to destroy my shadow kairu but only Ky Stax must find it."_

-"And that's the special part?" Boomer asked.

_-"Don't worry I'll give you the clue to find it, it's hided in the house of your nightmares…go to the abandoned asylum."_

At this Ky could feel the very bad feeling, that asylum became a house of torture for him since the night against the Imperiaz, during that kairu quest he fell under a kairu attack which made someone to hallucinate with his most frightening fears, and Ky's worst nightmare was when he hallucinate about Maya being killed by Zane, while it was raining blood.

-"I got no choice, I gotta go." Ky said.

-"You're not going alone." Maya said.

-"Sorry, but it's the only way to stop this." Ky said putting his hand on Maya's shoulder.

-"I…I understand, just be careful and come back…okay?" Maya said.

-"You got it." Ky said smiling and then he left.

While his friends were wishing him good luck, Maya was feeling sad for that Ky might not come back.

-"You haven't told him yet, right?" Boomer said.

-"What?" Maya asked blushing.

-"That you love him." Boomer teased and Maya was blushing even more.

-"What are you…?" Maya was speechless.

-"I knew it." Boomer kept mocking Maya.

That night Ky was had reached the abandoned asylum where Lokar's vessel was, the whole place looked like something taken from a terror movie because the place was silent, inside there was no lights only the moon's light and for worse the location of the vessel was in the underground inside a dark cell.

Ky reached his pocket lantern to find the vessel, after searching under the floor he found a vessel that contained a book.

_-"Conratulations Stax, I see that you've found my present for you…not so elegant I'll admit but you see I wasn't able to execute one single life in my entire quest but inside the book you'll find the name of the first victim I ever killed."_

Lokar's message said and it could be heard from the asylum to the monastery and the location of every E-teen, when Ky opened the book to see the name of Lokar's first victim he saw something he wasn't expecting.

-_"That's right Ky, you're my first and last victim and now here comes the true intention of my master plan…I'm not gonna give the shadow kairu to the E-teens, why would I waste such power on those brats?"_

Of course all of the E-teens heard that but in the asylum the door of the cell which Ky was inside it closed itself.

-_"Why would I give them such power when I can concentrate all of its power in one single room."_

With everything dark Ky couldn't see anything but there were only many red point lights in every part of the walls, floor and roof of the cell.

-"Oh no." Ky whispered.

_-"There's no friends and no father to save you this time, there's no extra lives in here foolish boy. Its game over…see you in hell Ky Stax, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

**KABOOM!**

-"What was that?" Boomer asked when he heard an explosion nearby.

-"It sounded close, let's go!" Maya said and then Boomer piloted the X-scaper to the site of the explosion which it was revealed to be inside the asylum.

When Maya and Boomer reached the asylum they were searching for his friend.

-"Maya?" Boomer said shocked.

-"What?" Maya asked and she saw what Boomer was looking at, it was a big explosion hole with a scratched piece of Ky's jacket stained with blood.

Maya ran outside after she saw that and she burst into painful tears after discovering that Ky was gone.

-"Why? You idiot, why did you have to do it alone?" Maya said sill crying hard.

Three hours later Maya and Boomer informed master Boaddai about what happened and before master Boaddai could say something they received a call from the X-scaper's communication system.

-"Who's talking?" Boomer asked.

-"Tell master Boaddai we have to meet."  
-"Ky?" Boomer said when heard that voice but the communication was cut off.

Later master Boaddai and his students were waiting for who called them to a secret location, then someone approached from the shadows…it was Ky, he had survived that chaotic explosion though he was with a few scars on his face and some burns in his arms.

-"Sorry I worried you guys, but…" Ky said but Maya slapped him in the face.

-"What the hell was that for?!" Ky asked.

-"For making me believe you were death, you jerk!" Maya shouted.

-"But I said I…" Ky said but he was silenced again by Maya but this time she kissed him.

-"And that?" Ky asked.

-"For being back…and I love you." Maya said hugging him.

-"Likewise sweetie, likewise." Ky said returning the hug.

-"Man, you're one crazy bastard." Boomer said mocking Ky.

-"I know." Ky mocked back.

-"I am relief that you are alive Ky, but what is the urgent situation?" Master Boaddai asked.

-"The world is still looking for Lokar's corpse, but you and I know that it's here." Ky said.

-"What are you suggesting?" Master Boaddai asked.

-"the only way to stop this chaotic situation is…to incinerate the corpse." Ky said.

-"It is the only way." Master Boaddai agreed so they burned Lokar's corpse.

While it was something no one could watch Ky was still looking how the boy of the man who was seeking to destroy the world was burning and becoming ashes, once everybody returned to the monastery Ky was worried about Maya since she won't be able to find anything about her past.

-"You okay?" Ky asked.

-"Yeah, I'm not worried at all…there will be no more darkness." Maya said as she was holding Ky's hand.

-"Even brighter…as long as we're together." Maya applied and Ky agreed by kissing her.

Meanwhile the night watcher was watching Ky and Maya from afar.

-"It is a relief that the message was wrong." The night watcher said and he left to who knows where.

**THE END**


End file.
